


South Park Oneshots

by Quitch_Sketch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches, idk what else to put, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitch_Sketch/pseuds/Quitch_Sketch
Summary: *This is a Writing-Prompts prompt. Try saying that 10x fast lmao. I know Craig is typically written as a Priest or something? But I felt like this would be adorable. So would a Tweek, Clyde or Kenny(maybe Stan) one. But I love Craig. And yes. The OC knows Craig already and is aware that he is a demon(imp) cause she’s a witchy witch. I was kinda thinking “OH SHIT! Sabrina the teenage witch” after I finished it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this cute/funny fluff stuff*ALSO!! IM SORRY ABOUT HOW SHIT THIS IS! AND THIS IS VERY OUT OF CRAIG'S PERSONALITY!!!!Prompt: You get home to find a demon sitting in the middle of your living room, crying incoherently while petting your cat. It’s only after a very long and confusing assessment as well as noting the bandage around their jaw that you realize the demon just had some of their teeth removed and somehow transported itself to your home in their very loopy state.





	South Park Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a Writing-Prompts prompt. Try saying that 10x fast lmao. I know Craig is typically written as a Priest or something? But I felt like this would be adorable. So would a Tweek, Clyde or Kenny(maybe Stan) one. But I love Craig. And yes. The OC knows Craig already and is aware that he is a demon(imp) cause she’s a witchy witch. I was kinda thinking “OH SHIT! Sabrina the teenage witch” after I finished it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this cute/funny fluff stuff*
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! IM SORRY ABOUT HOW SHIT THIS IS! AND THIS IS VERY OUT OF CRAIG'S PERSONALITY!!!!
> 
> Prompt: You get home to find a demon sitting in the middle of your living room, crying incoherently while petting your cat. It’s only after a very long and confusing assessment as well as noting the bandage around their jaw that you realize the demon just had some of their teeth removed and somehow transported itself to your home in their very loopy state.

School must have been invented to punish horrible people, Blair decided while walking out of the prison-like building with her friends. Well, all except one. Craig had been missing all day. Despite all of the calls and texts, none of his friends knew his whereabouts.

The four friends would still continue their walk as always though. Even though Blair ended up having to walk to her house alone. And all because some fucktard wasn't at school or answering his phone.

“You sure you don't want any of us to walk with ya, Blair? You know that we wouldn’t care to.” Clyde voiced what the other guys were thinking. 

“We know that Craig typically walks you, but we could if you want.”

“Yeah! You ACK! Jesus! K-know that it’s not a prob-Dammit-problem.”

“I’m sure guys. It’s just a 5-minute walk from Token’s anyway.” Blair confirmed her thoughts with her overprotective friends. Nothing is going to happen in those 5 minutes. She was sure of it.

“Okay then. Suit yourself, Dandelion.” Token laughed, using her stupid nickname. The only reason they called her that is because they assumed that she was ‘delicate’. Oh! And because of her almost yellow/blonde hair.

She flipped the three boys off as you turned around, sluggishly walking the next block or two to her home. Blair’s home was across the street from the Tuckers, which is why they always walked together.

The walk took much longer than normal because Craig wasn’t there to keep her company. She forgot her stupid headphones like a dumbass so all she had to listen to was the sound of her dirty converse hitting against the pavement. It was oddly comforting in the silence around her. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Blair didn't notice that she was about to walk face first into a stupid bus sign across from her house until she already smacked her head against the metal pole.

Groaning as she rubbed her head, Blair took her keys out from her bag and unlocked her front door. She took a step into her dark home but soon stopping. Was that… Crying?

Blair carefully took off her tattered converse. Her mind was racing. Blair has been living alone with her cat for almost a year and a half now. So either A) someone broke in, or B) She left the television on.

 

Blair shuffled from her front door to her living room, noticing a slight red light coming from there. Relief rushed over her, thinking that she just left the television on. But to her dismay, as she rounded the corner to enter the living room, she saw a long, ominous shadow. Fear bubbled up in her chest as she finally peaked around the corner. 

A figure sat on her floor. They had on a solid black NASA sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. A dark blue chullo with a large sunflower yellow puffball at the top sat on the figures head. Black hair poked out from the bottom of the chullo. A long, almost pointed tail protrudes from the tailbone of the figure. Sobbing emitted from their mouth, causing Blair to become worried. Which is off because this person was invading her home.

Soft purring came from the direction of the figure. Being the curious dumbass she is, Blair made her way over to see a fluffy tail lazily swaying back and forth in front of them. She quickly moved in front of the figure, taking in the details of their face.

The first thing she noticed was the large bandage wrapped up around their jaw. Their black hair covered a little past their eyebrow. Immediately, Blair knew this guy was Craig. The blue chullo should have given it away, but no. She’s an idiot. Her cat, Salem was laying in his lap, purring with her eyes closed. “Craig? What the hell are you doing here? And why do you have a tail?”

Craig’s piercing blue eyes met with Blair’s brown ones. His pupils were dilated and he had gauze poking out of his mouth with a little blood on them. He had drool running down his chin and tears leaking from his eyes.

“Blairrr~ I missed you~ “ The black hair boy sang. His speech was slurred and the large amounts of gauze wasn’t making deciphering his words any easier. Something clicked in Blair's mind. Craig told her two days ago that he was having some teeth removed at the end of the week.

“Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” Blair asked in a soft voice.

“Blair. Salem is s-s cute.” The demon hiccuped, wiping tears from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I know, Craig. Here, how about we get you some food and you sleep some, kay?”

Craig nodded, trying his best to get up on his own, but failing miserably. Blair chuckled at the lanky boy. She grabbed his hand and hoisted him up from the floor. “Why are you so heavy? What the hell.” She grumbled under her breath.

Craig giggled as she led him to her couch. Blair grabbed a few pillows, some blankets and sat Salem on top of Craig once he was covered and comfortable.

Different scenarios ran through Blair’s head as she tried to figure out exactly how Craig got here on his own. She concluded that he must have managed to teleport himself here. Why? She’ll have to ask when the medication has worn off.

As Blair started to walk towards her kitchen to get her friend something to eat but was quickly stopped. “Blair. Cuddle?” Craig gave her his best puppy dog eyes as he could. Which was saying something because the man only has one facial expression

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

Craig continued to pout as Blair walked into her kitchen. She drug her feet as she made her way to the fridge, grabbing some ice and a smoothie for the demon to eat.

When Blair walked back into the living room, Craig was sitting up, his dark blue eyes following her every move. 

“Craig, hun. Lay back down.”

“Only if you cuddle with me.” The imp slurred, reaching for the witches hand. She let him take it. His hands were warm, unlike her own cold, lifeless ones. Blair smiled at him, gently pulling her hands away so she could give him the ice pack. 

The demon frowned, scowling at her as he put the ice pack around his face, directly over the gauze that was wrapped around his head. 

“Oh come on. Don’t act like that. Drink this smoothie and then maybe i’ll cuddle with you.”

Craig’s eyes lit up at the thought of getting to cuddle with his girlfri- i mean best friend. It’s not like the guy had a blatantly obvious crush on the witch.

Blair chuckled as she watched him drink the strawberry and banana smoothie as quick as he could. Not too long after, he sat the glass down and quickly pulled Blair into his lap before she could change her mind.

“Hey... You could have asked first, ya dork.”

“You said after i finished the smoothie.” Craig grinned widely, hugging the girl tightly while breathing in her wonderful scent of nutmeg, orange and camomile tea. Blair tried to pull away, but the imp growled lowly, hugging her tighter.

Blair sighed, relaxing into Craig’s chest. He was so warm. Maybe it’ll be okay to just stay here for a little while. Blair’s eyes got heavier the longer she stayed wrapped in the long arms of Craig.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light snores filled the room. Craig wasn’t too sure who they were from, but he really didn’t care. He gripped the pillow in his arms a little tighter, snuggling his sore face into the bundle. The imp let out a content sigh, breathing in the nutmeg and chamomile scent. It was oddly comforting. It smelt like Blair. Huh. Wonder when she was here. Craig’s solid black and almost fluffy tail swished in the air, lightly thumping on the couch he laid on.

The “pillow” in Craig’s arms moved slightly, up and down. He froze. His eyes still closed. He listened closely to the rooms surroundings. His mind was still a little foggy from that morning’s procedure. Craig slowly opened his eyes, being met with blond hair. He moved his eyes lower to see that he definitely wasn't holding a pillow, but his best friend and longtime crush, Blair, who happened to be sleeping on his chest, wrapped in his arms. 

Craig could feel his face flush with a bright red colour. Why was Blair here? Well, the real question was, why was he in her house?

Careful not to wake the sleeping witch, Craig carefully moved his body, gripping Blair so she didn’t move too much. 

“Craig? What are you doing?”  
Shit

“Oh. Um. Hi Blair. Fancy meeting you here.” Craig could feel his face heat up, obviously turning redder. It also didn’t help that his face was starting to throb very unnaturally.

“Craig. Hun, what do you remember?” 

“Uh..”

“Hun, you teleported yourself here just to pet Salem. You were sobbing too. It was quite amusing, to be honest.” Blair’s voice held an amused tone, smirking as the imp shrank into his hoodie.

“You don’t say.”

People would think that it takes a lot to embarrass Craig Tucker. But not when it came to Blair. She could read him easily while everyone else had to study his eyes to see if they let off any unusual emotion or see if his typically monotoned, nasally voice betrayed him and leaked some form of emotion. Maybe it was because Blair was a witch and typically did spiritual readings in her “witchy relm” for a living. But she almost always knew what to say or do to embarrass the boy.

His grip loosened around her, but his touch still lingered

“Blair?”

“Hm?”

“Can I talk to you about something.. Something a little important?”

“How about we go back to sleep instead?”

"I love you"

"I know, hun"

Blair’s green and gold eyes met his own sapphire blue ones. The distance between them seemed too much. Craig watched as Blair’s eyes closed, leaning closer. He smiled to himself before finally closing the distance between them. Their lips touching.

Now, this was real magic.


End file.
